ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Entertainment, Ltd.
Colin Entertainment, Ltd. is an company where it was founded by Colin Lloyd Pendergast in 2017, where it produced many films and developed video games. List Films *''Club Penguin: The Movie'' (2017) *''Toby Fox's Undertale'' (2018) *[[Super Mario Brothers. (film)|''Super Mario Brothers.]] (2017) *[[Super Mario Bros. (1993 Director's Cut)|''Super Mario Bros. (Director's Cut)]] (1993 - 2019) *''Larrikins'' (upcoming Walt Disney musical animated film and first Colin Entertainment, Ltd. original idea) Upcoming films *''Coyote and the Roadrunner'' (Live-action/hand drawn animated film based on ''Looney Tunes'' characters of the same name) *[[FoodFight! (remake)|''FoodFight!]] (The hand-drawn adventure mystery comedy remake version from 2012 film of the same name, partnership Universal Pictures and Threshold Entertainment) *Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's'' (Live-action horror mystery film based on video game series of the same name by Scott Cawthon, partnership with Warner Bros. and Blumhouse Productions) *''Excalibur'' (computer-animated superhero action-adventure science fiction buddy comedy film based on the European Marvel Superhero team of the same name, first film is directed by Emman Cortez, produced with Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (computer-animated science fiction comedy adventure film, sequel to [[Super Mario Bros. (2017 Colin Entertainment animated film)|''Super Mario Bros.]] and based on 2007 Nintendo Wii video game of the same name) *[[Resident Evil (film)|''Resident Evil]] (Remake live-action action-adventure horror mystery film based on video game franchises of the same name by Capcom) *''The Twilight Zone'' (Live-action anthology science-fiction fantasy horror film based on 1959 television series of the same name by Rod Serling, first film directed by James Sharp and Emman Cortez) *''Spy Fox in Dry Cereal'' (Computer animated family science fiction comedy adventure spy film based on 1997 video game series and segment of the same name by Humongous Entertainment) *''The Ringing Bell'' (Computer animated adventure-drama fantasy film based on 1978 Japanese manga and anime of the same name by Takashi Yanase, partnership with Sony Pictures Animation and Imageworks) *''The Black Cauldron'' (Live-action dark fantasy adventure film reboot of Disney's 1985 animated film of the same name and loosely based on first two books in ''The Chronicles of Prydain'' by Lloyd Alexander) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Live-action fantasy film based on the book of the same name by Roald Dahl) *''Happy Tree Friends Movie'' (Hand-drawn adult black comedy animated film based on animated flash adult cartoon series of the same name by Mondo Media) *TBA *Untitled James Sharp's directed upcoming film *Untitled James Sharp's directed upcoming film *TBA Emman Cortez directed computer animated superhero comedy film *Untitled Emman Cortez directed upcoming film Television *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' (2017) *''Courage The Cowardly Dog'' Video games *''Mario Party HD'' (Remake version of ''Mario Party 1'', ''2'' and ''3'', ported in Nintendo Switch) *''Toby Fox's Undertale (Console port of [[wikipedia:Undertale|''Undertale]] on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' (Remake and based on infamous 2006 video game of the same name, ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC) *''Lego Back to the Future'' (Based on the science fiction–comedy film franchise of the same name, partnership with TT Fusion and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC) *''LEGO Disney Infinity'' (Based on the toys-to-life action-adventure sandbox videogame trilogy of the same name, partnership with Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, TT Fusion and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Handheld consoles and PC) *LEGO Dimensions: Dimensions of Disney and Beyond (Disney themed LEGO Dimensions Expansion Pack and sequel, partnership with Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, etc. and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Square-Enix, ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Remastered'' (Remastered version of ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' and ''Herbert's Revenge'' from the Nintendo DS, ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC) *''Club Penguin'' (Massively multiplayer online game home ported based on PC browser of the same name, ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch) *''Games Repainted Collection'' (Parodies of video games by Games Repainted, ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC, first video game was published) Logo variations *The original logo is many code is combining together as all the codes it turned into "Colin Entertainment, Ltd." as when Colin's O is been blinking like an eye. (Many of the video games and films) *The snow flakes floats around the sky as then many snow flakes is turned into as "Colin Entertainment, Ltd.". (Club Penguin: The Movie) Category:Companies Category:Colin Entertainment Ltd. Category:Film production companies Category:Video game development companies Category:Television production companies